


broken eggs

by orphan_account



Series: Quick Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders era, cakes, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus bumps into a hot stranger, and ends up baking cake with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken eggs

Remus stumbled along the streets of London, hugging a big bag of groceries. It had started to rain a bit, and he wanted to get home as fast as possible. He broke into a run, wanting to get home when he accidentally collided with a tall man. Remus’s groceries flew everywhere, and he could hear the eggs crack. “I’m so sorry! Here I’ll help,” The man said, picking the flour and sugar and gently lifting up the egg carton. “Oh God, I even broke your eggs. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay," Remus sighed, the rain falling more heavily now. “Are you a baker?” The man asked. “Kind of.” Remus replied, opening the carton to see how many eggs broke. 5 out of the 6 did, and you couldn’t bake a cake with only an egg. “What were you going to make?”

“A cake.”

"Oh! I love cakes! Here, to make it up to you for breaking your eggs and stuff, you can use my eggs. I have a whole carton at home, and my house is really close to here.”

“No, it’s okay.”

“I insist! I promise I’m not a raper or murderer or anything! Please? I feel really bad about this.”

“Well, fine. The rain is starting to get pretty heavy.”

“Alright! Let’s go.”

\--

And that’s how Remus ended up in a guy names Sirius’s house, baking a cake with him helping. To completely honest, Sirius was pretty hot. The raven-black hair, the smiling eyes, his arms, God, his arms were gorgeous. Nicely toned, slightly tanned, unlike him, with his scrawny arms and pale skin. “You have a girlfriend?” Sirius asked, measuring the flour, not looking at Remus. _Is he… is he flirting with me? Should I tell him I’m gay? Well, he was the one who asked, so…_ “Um, I’m actually? Gay?” The answer coming out more of a question. Remus anxiously awaited his answer. _What if he thinks I’m weird? What if he thinks gays are weird? What if- wait, is he smiling?_

“Cool! Me too.” Sirius said, grinning. Remus smiled too, and together the mixed the dough. Together the poured the cake into the pan. Together they put the cake into oven. Together they impatiently waited for the cake to cool, then decided _screw it_ and took a bite and burned their fucking mouths because they are impatient as hell.

\--

Once the rain cleared up, Remus got ready to go. He put on his coat and thanked Sirius. “Thank _you_. For baking the cake and stuff. And for your number.” Sirius added quickly. Remus raised an eyebrow. “You have my number?”

“No, but I will when you give it to me.” Sirius said, getting his phone out.

“And when will that be?” Remus asked.

“Preferably right now.”

“Okay, fine.” Remus proceeded to rattle off his number, and Sirius took a picture of him for the contact photo. Sirius gave him his number, and then Remus left. Halfway down the block, his phone buzzed.

**from: sirius, 6:58 PM**

_thanks for the cake. and for your number. it’s a good thing i bumped into a hot gay stranger, or else i might’ve been single my entire life._

Remus looked at his phone in confusion.

**to: sirius, 6:58 PM**

_we’re dating?_

**from: sirius, 6:59 PM**

_no. not yet, anyway._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://qiyoan.tumblr.com/) in case you wanna send me prompts, aus, art, etc.


End file.
